


Discipline and Order

by brittle_bottle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, I swear, Im desperate, M/M, Please anyone, Please board this ship, Please join me in this ship, Start of a new ship, captain tried to chat up hiyori, desires, gay thoughts, in the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittle_bottle/pseuds/brittle_bottle
Summary: Tsubasa Hoshikawa is the captain of Shimogami University swimming team and a man of discipline and order. He would never lay his hands on a member of his swimming team but a certain bespectacled boy is making him very confused.In the anime, Captain Hoshikawa actually did try to chat up Hiyori ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Discipline and Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlurredThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurredThoughts/gifts).



> Hello everyone, anyone. Yes please. Can someone board this ship with me?
> 
> It's the first time I initiated a new ship. I suddenly ship this very hard because of [BlurredThoughts'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurredThoughts/pseuds/BlurredThoughts) lowkey ship of Hiyori and Sousuke
> 
> Edit: This clumsy fic inspired BlurredThoughts to write  this amazing so-real-i-can-see-it-actually-happening-in-the-anime fic !!
> 
> I beg you all to read that fic. Because we need more comrades for S.S. TsubaYori and I believe that fic can turn you x'D

Hoshikawa Tsubasa is the captain of Shimogami University swimming team. His dark navy hair is always stylishly draped over his right eye. His droopy, seemingly tired grey eyes surprisingly never misses any mischief his swimming team members are up to.

He is the epitome of an ideal captain. He knows when to be strict and when to reward his team members. He is a man of discipline and order. He never has to raise his voice. Every word he says, as nonchalant as they sound, is absolute. None of the team members dare to defy his orders.

He treats all his swimming team members equally but a certain member never fails to catch his eye. That day was no different. As he stood by the side of the pool, he was discreetly watching a certain bespectacled boy a few feet away from him who was timing his precious friend.

Tono Hiyori is a calm, smart boy. He is always polite and responsible but being the observant captain he is, Tsubasa has realized Hiyori's unhealthy obsession with Kirishima Ikuya.

He often sees Hiyori taking care of Ikuya, bringing him towels, constantly recording and analyzing his times and even managing his schedule at times. All the while with that smile in his face.

The sad thing about it is that although Ikuya is always courteously thanking Hiyori for everything he has done, Tsubasa could see that Ikuya was not letting his guard down.

It is not even unrequited love. It is unrequited friendship.

When Ikuya started swimming another lap, Tsubasa sees it.

The face Hiyori often makes when Ikuya isn't looking,

That yearning, defeated look in Hiyori's eyes.

And although he was a man of discipline, urges and desires still wells up in him.

He has always liked taking care of people. That is why he was so eager and worked hard to be a captain. And the kind of person who sparks the protectiveness in him the most is a person who always hides their worries and put up a front. A person who built their walls so high that it was impenetrable. And for him, the higher the walls, the more he wants to break them down.

He found Hiyori's relentless advances on Ikuya admirable. He was always disheartened when witnessing Hiyori's endeavors. It was very difficult for him to not throw his arms around Hiyori and commend him for his hard work.

He shook off that mental image and focused back on his captain duties.

He always take a few minutes each day to personally talk to each of his team member and get an update about their progress.

He often saves Hiyori for last, just so that there is a higher chance that there will be less people around.

Not that he was going to do anything. There was always at least one person around anyway but it never hurts to take precaution.

He takes every measure possible in hiding his interest in Hiyori.

The time has come for his personal time with Hiyori and he can't help but feel a spark of excitement.

"Tono, so how was your progress for today?"

"It was alright. I looked up some references the other day and I think there are some changes I can make to my backstroke swimming form. Thank you for your concern, Captain. I will continue to work hard," he replied swiftly, turning his head to respectfully maintain eye contact with his captain.

Right after he finished answering, Ikuya reached the end of the pool so he stopped the timer and proceeded to help Ikuya get out of the pool.

In contrast to the straight, serious face he had when he was talking to the captain, he put on his trademark best friend smile as he reached out his hand to Ikuya.

This stirs up vile jealousy in Tsubasa.

"Tono, I would like you to show me the form changes you mentioned earlier. Ikuya, you can head to the shower room first. Don't overwork yourself."

He hated himself for saying that. He was abusing his power as captain. He wanted to curl up in shame but he could not help being petty. He could not help losing the discipline he swore to abide to when it comes to Hiyori.

Ikuya left and he finally had time alone with Hiyori. He tried his best to keep a smile from forming on his lips.

After he fully interrogated Hiyori on every single detail of the matter Hiyori mentioned just to keep their moment longer, he finally ran out of trivial questions to ask.

"Good, that will be all, you can go now," he said, putting on his most authoritative expression, secretly wishing Hiyori would fall for his reliable visage.

"Understood. Thank you very much for your guidance, Captain," Hiyori replied.

Maybe it was the warm hues of the sunset filtering in from the windows. Maybe it was the water trickling down Hiyori's skin and half naked body. Maybe it was the determined look in his eyes Tsubasa knew and loved too well.

But Hiyori seemed to glow.

And before he realized what he was doing, Tsubasa's hand has reached over to close the respectable gap between them, his palm perfectly cupping Hiyori's cheeks and his fingers intertwined in his brown locks.

He wanted Hiyori so bad.

Sirens were blaring in Tsubasa's head when he realized what he has done. He desperately summoned all the rationality left in him to try and think of a solution out.

"You had something in your hair," he said, as deadpan as a dead fish.

"Oh. Thank you very much," Hiyori replied, a look of slight confusion on his face. He then excused himself and headed to the shower room.

The moment he left, Tsubasa clutched his head in shame. What was he doing?

Yet, Hiyori's expression that moment was burnt into his mind. His eyebrows slightly furrowing in confusion. His eyes slightly widening in surprise. His lips slightly parting.

The moment Tsubasa saw those parted lips, a fiery desire erupted in him. There were a lot of things he wanted to do with those lips. That innocent, clueless expression on Hiyori's face aroused him even more. He did not understand how it was possible that he wanted to both protect but defile him at the same time.

He wants to be like a mother hen but he feels like a predator. He wants to emotionally support Hiyori but he also wants to strip away all of Hiyori's rationality. He wants to protect him with all he has but he also wants to push him down and make him cry. He is confused.

The respectable captain Hoshikawa Tsubasa has strayed from the path of discipline and order.

His head is telling him to keep his hands off Hiyori but his other head is telling him otherwise. Fantasies start playing in his head but details of that is for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think my writing's good enough for my desires of this ship. I never even wrote anything close to smut. What is this pathetic excuse. But I am hoping that maybe this fic will inspire someone somewhere and let them see the potential of this ship :'D
> 
> Edit: AND IT DID :D See beginning notes


End file.
